There is a technique known to allow a touchscreen panel to receive and display handwritten characters, hand-drawn images and the like thereon. Furthermore, there is also a technique known to allow a touchscreen panel to receive an instruction to scroll a screen.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 1-306916 (PTD 1) discloses a graphics input device. According to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 1-306916 (PTD 1), an input control unit detects x and y coordinate values and a comparison and determination unit compares the values to determine whether the values fall within a prescribed area in which a graphic input is valid. If the values do not fall within that area, then in what direction the values deviate from the area is considered and accordingly a scroll control unit issues an instruction to a display control unit to scroll a screen in an upward, downward, rightward or leftward direction to thus scroll the screen. If the values fall within the area, the display control unit writes a point that corresponds to the values to a memory and also displays the point on an LCD. Automatic scrolling in a handwritten system is thus implemented. This provides improved operability.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-42992 (PTD 2) discloses a handwritten character processing device and method. According to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-42992 (PTD 2), a handwritten input character is recognized and a result thereof is used to edit a document which is in turn displayed in a document display area, which also displays a character input area overlapping the document display area and allowing a handwritten input character to be displayed therein in realtime. If a cursor exists in the area for indicating data in a document displayed in the area, the cursor is relocated outside the area by scrolling the document in the area upward or downward and thus displaying the document. This liberates the user from a scroll operation and thus provides improved utility.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-301406 (PTD 3) discloses a character input device and a method for controlling displaying an input frame. According to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-301406 (PTD 3), the character input device includes a character recognition means to recognize a character based on a handwritten input done in the input frame and detected by an input reception means. In response to an input handwritten in a prescribed input frame, as detected by the input reception means, or pressing of a right/left scrolling button, as detected by a scrolling reception means, an input frame scrolling means performs automatic scrolling, leftward scrolling or rightward scrolling as scrolling the input frame displayed on a display screen. A display processing means displays on the display screen a resultantly recognized character and a resultant scrolling.